


Tony, You're a Kitten

by Adren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, FrostIron Bingo 2019, Humor, Kitten!Tony, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adren/pseuds/Adren
Summary: Loki joins the team, Amora tries and fails (somewhat) to get revenge, so it's only natural that Tony is turned into a kitten in the process, right?





	Tony, You're a Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hey jjsdhsj this is my second fill for the Frostiron Bingo - space I2, Trope: Kitten!Tony :)

Tony had been through many things in life. He’d met face-to-face with extraterrestrial life, gone forty-nine hours without sleep (he made that record two weeks ago), and even endured a whole two hours and fifty minutes of Loki fanboying about Harry Potter. But never in his life, had Tony been turned into a kitten.

It had started with an alert from Fury, saying that Amora had been sighted near downtown Manhattan. Tony and Loki had been the only ones in the vicinity - Tony was getting fitted for his new Dolce & Gabbana suit that Pepper insisted he wear to the next Stark Industries gathering, and Loki was doing god knows what. Fraternising with the local gangs, probably. Natasha and Clint were being debriefed still at SHIELD for a few more hours, Steve was tied down doing interviews with the media for PR, and Bruce was at a medical conference in the Philippines.

As a result, both of them were ordered to head immediately to intervene in case Amora was up to no good. Which made Tony’s mood drop to below terrible, because Amora was a sneaky, dangerous hag whose cunning magic only made being in her presence all the more unpleasant. The only comfort he knew he’d have was the help that Loki would provide.

To be honest, Tony liked the guy. He was a depraved alien with daddy issues, who’d been pretty much coerced into joining the Avengers by Odin All-father, who for _some_ reason thought the planet he scared into submission was the perfect place to make up for his wrongdoings. On the other hand, he was also a smartass smooth talker with legs that went on forever and a devilishly enticing smile, and was the only person Tony had met that could match him pace for pace in conversation. And he enjoyed that, a lot more than he probably should.

So when he arrived and saw Loki already there, countering Amora’s blasts of purplish-green with fancy colorful tendrils of his own, Tony gave him a small wave and joined in. Evidently, Amora hadn’t been intending to merely just stop by for coffee.

Tony distracted her while Loki cleared out the area of any remaining civilians, the usual routine Cap had drilled into them to minimise civilian casualties and look heroic, or whatever it was that made the media happy. He had been pretty fine providing a distraction; he called Amora a string of pretty unflattering names while taking not-very carefully aimed shots with his repulsors, all the while exchanging banter with Loki, who was using some teleportation trick to get the public away from the fight.

“Hey Amora, did you hear who got crowned Miss Universe?” Tony dodged a wave of magic sparks headed his way. “Not you!” He heard Loki’s laughter as he sped up his boosters to avoid being hit.

Amora merely laughed maliciously and winked, which was never a good sign, as evidenced by three things that happened immediately after. One, most of her body started glowing, which worried Tony because it meant some weird sorcery was going down. Two, he could _suddenly_ hear a lot more hysterical screams from the public down below.

And three, Tony was now a tiny mass of white and orange fur, stuck in a thirty-sizes-too-big metal suit currently falling out of the sky.

He supposed that would explain the mass panic on the ground.

He tried to scream for help, and blinked in surprise when all that came out was a squeak. Thankfully, he didn’t need to worry, because Jarvis initiated the backup program Tony installed in case of imminent death, and the suit gently set itself down on the ground. Tony, now a kitten barely eight inches tall, stuck his head out of the faceplate and breathed in the fresh air hungrily, because _goddamn_ he’d been stuck where his nether regions were supposed to go when free falling through the air. Safe to say, it didn’t exactly smell like roses and perfume.

Amora appeared to have left the scene, which made sense because the local police force had just arrived. Cowards, the whole lot of them were, waiting until after the battle to show up. Loki, on the other hand, was standing awkwardly a few metres away, a mildly surprised look on his face. Tony didn’t go over to him, because the suit was too tall for him to jump off of and he really wasn’t tuned in to his new cat reflexes, if they even functioned after Amora’s spell.

Luckily, Loki saw him. And gaped for a full ten seconds before walking over.

“You..appear to be a kitten.”

_Meow_. Tony had tried to say _How come you didn’t get hit_, but evidently his regular vocal chords had been disabled.

“It is not my fault you only have the primitive technologies of your world to assist you. I am not affected because my seidr protected me from Amora’s spell.” What, he could understand him? Which earned him a look that read, _Magic, you dumbass._

_Okay, then change me back, all-powerful sorcerer_. No, Tony was totally not ashamed that his voice had a higher pitch than a screeching violin.

Loki shrugged. “I have tried already, in the moments after I noticed your unusual form. Amora appears to put in exceeding amounts of effort to ensure that her spell sticks. I suppose it is an effective April Fool’s joke.”

_Wait. So you’re telling me that Asgardians have April Fools too?_

“No, Stark. This incident is likely my fault.” Loki had on a mischievous grin. “I may have turned her into a frog some centuries ago, which is I suppose where you mortals got those tales from. She has been looking to exact revenge ever since. If it is of any consolation to you, my seidr tells me that the spell will wear off soon.”

_Okay. How soon is soon, exactly?_

“That I do not know. After all, it was cast for a being of my lifespan, and I am not familiar with how it might affect you, which is one of the reasons why I cannot cure it.”

Loki picked him up, suit in one hand and Tony in the other. “You have been altered into a kitten because of me, and I therefore owe you one, so I will take you back to your tower.” And with that, a portal opened with an arch of his eyebrows, and he stepped right through.

Oh, perfect. He simply loved being collateral damage.

When Clint and Natasha came back, they each had varying reactions. Clint made a face and asked why Loki adopted a cat of all things, and after he explained Tony’s predicament proceeded to guffaw uncontrollably, spilling the bag of Cheetos that he’d been holding in the process. Natasha merely arched her eyebrows and soon left, but Jarvis soon informed them that she had placed several orders for various kitten items and cat food.

When Steve returned two hours later, however, he was not immediately trusting, and he questioned Loki as to whether he was pulling a prank.

_Oh, please. As if I’d let you turn me into a kitten_. Tony would’ve rolled his eyes if he could. Loki smirked. “Captain Rogers, I assure you I speak nothing but the truth. Stark himself will testify on my behalf.”

“I don’t know if you understand this, but we don’t speak kitten, Loki.” Loki merely shrugged at this, and set Tony on the floor where they’d previously been tensely sitting. “That is none of my concern. If you distrust me so, then why believe that this is Stark himself at all? For all you know, I could have kidnapped him the moment he arrived at the scene.”

Meanwhile, Tony had used the spilled Cheetos (which nobody had bothered to clean) to spell out _Fuck you, Rogers._ He meowed loudly to attract the attention of the group, then stood proudly by his masterpiece of art. Loki looked at them with smug satisfaction, like _Look, there’s your evidence._

Clint, who’d at some point decided to join in on their conversation (probably in hopes of seeing drama unfold), burst into further peals of laughter, not even caring that Tony had used his Cheetos to communicate with them. “That’s Tony for sure, man.” And grudgingly, Steve agreed that only Tony would be capable of doing such a thing and decided to go help Natasha in ordering cat stuff for him.

Probably because he had been there and was feeling guilty, Loki stuck around Tony for the length of the next couple days, assisting him in translating what he said to Jarvis, and occasionally doing some research on how to deactivate the spell that Amora had cast on him. The spell had retained his genius IQ, which was a plus, because it meant that he could insult everyone around him and only Loki would understand.

However, after the first week of being stuck as a cat, Tony found it starting to get bothersome. There were so many restrictions on him, things he couldn’t do, things he shouldn’t do, blah _blah blah_. He had been banned from drinking alcohol, Brucie said so, cause it might mess with him. Natasha wouldn’t help him open the bottle cap either, so he was stuck with the only sorcerer in town to help him out - but even he declined, with a wicked smile and the very bottle of scotch that he’d been planning on drinking in his hands. He’d also been barred from the lab, this order from Steve instead; everyone agreed that Tony should be kept out of the vicinity of dangerous tools for his own sake.

Sometimes he felt like throttling them, and even that was impossible to do in his current state. He was being coddled by literally everyone on the team and even people who weren’t, like Rhodey and Pepper and hell, Fury included. Something about how they needed him to remain safe so they could continue pillaging his resources.

Granted, of course, he was having fun. But only when a very notorious trickster was around to partake in said fun. Their banter hadn’t ceased even after Tony had become a cat; contrary to that, Loki had only been by his side even more after that incident. He delighted in teasing Tony endlessly about how he couldn’t eat all sorts of food now that he wasn’t human, yet secretly fed him pizza under the table when no one was looking. He constantly plagued him with mischievous ideas to mess with the others, and revelled in the chaos that ensued afterwards. He had been all sorts of _dangerous_ when he invaded New York, yet now he seemed more toned down, more willing to help and be cooperative when it was needed, but never losing that spark of prankster energy that attracted Tony to him.

Shit, he might be in love.

No, heck no, someone reroute his love GPS. Loki was a trickster god, someone who would live a thousand lives and love a thousand times, and would probably never be interested in someone like him. Tony would not entertain this notion of a relationship. So screw you, feelings, you can go out the window.

-•-

It had been one rainy afternoon when the magic wore out.

Tony and Loki had been relaxing in the common room, which had been converted into a living space of sorts for him. He’d been having an amazing time making fun of how horrible cat food actually tasted, after Loki dared him to eat a whole bowl of it. Then they’d spent the afternoon seeing what things around the place Tony could squeeze into. He’d stuck his head inside a Pringles can, and was trying unsuccessfully to get a rather bemused Loki to help him out of it.

_Pretty please get my head out of this, Loki. I’ll buy you fifty more Pringles cans. Pizza. Anything you want._

A snort from behind him provided him with his answer. Evidently, Loki would rather watch him struggle. Mean.

Then he heard a poof, and his head felt for a second like it was splitting apart, which might have had something to do with it being stuck inside the Pringles can. Then a crash, and the feeling of his body being unraveled from the inside out.

He opened his eyes and found himself having two feet instead of four, limbs and torso entangled upside down on the couch. Loki looked at him with a surprised grin. The Pringles can was on the ground, torn down the middle, cardboard wisps and salt grains tangled in his hair. It appeared that the spell had worn off.

“That was certainly quicker than expected,” Loki commented, unswayed as ever by his drastically altered appearance.

“Hell no, man, that was two weeks of straight torture. Do you know how much cats shed? Neither did I, and now my bed is covered in fur.” Tony was immensely relieved to find that his voice functioned as normal, and that he could speak proper English instead of squeaky incoherent sounds. Oh boy, did it feel great to be back to his old self.

He stretched out one hand and was even more relieved when he found he could touch Loki’s forehead from where he was. Working muscular system, check.

“I suppose I will not have to monitor your alcohol intake any longer,” Loki mused.

“Oh my god, _yes_, thanks for the reminder. Could you get me some scotch right now, pretty please?” Tony stretched out his legs over Loki’s lap, taking pleasure in the fact that they were no longer short and stubby and relatively useless. “This definitely deserves a celebration.”

Loki smiled at that. “You would wish to celebrate with me, even if your director says I am not to be trusted?”

“Heck yes, Loki. I’m down to spend time with you any day.” Tony leaned in to look at him. “Come on, did you think I was hanging around you just because I couldn’t go anywhere else?”

His smile grew even bigger at that. “Never,” Loki murmured, gazing at him with those trickster eyes that sparkled a beautiful shade of green. And Tony’s heart was racing a hundred miles an hour, but he couldn’t bring himself to care very much. He had feelings, and he was damn right going to act on them.

So he mentally said _Screw this_, and closed the distance between their lips. It was slow and it was sweet, and Tony wanted it to last forever, because he was kissing _Loki,_ who for ages he thought would never return his feelings, but here they were and here _he was_, having the time of his life.

And at this point, he really couldn’t care less about the bits of Pringles in his hair.


End file.
